


Morgana Returns

by ApoplecticAtPeace



Series: Traitor Queens [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApoplecticAtPeace/pseuds/ApoplecticAtPeace
Summary: King Arthur is dead, and in his wake reigns Guinevere as queen. But Arthur was never supposed to return. It was always meant to be Morgana.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Traitor Queens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Morgana Returns

It was a cool, misty day that the estranged Princess returned to Camelot. Guards stood still as she walked through the gates, not daring to make a move on her. Any knights who approached bounced off invisible shields.

She made her way slowly, and, despite her black rags, regally, through the city, and then through the citadel, until she came to stand in front of the double doors to the throne room.

* * *

“May I speak with you,” said a Lord to the reigning Queen Guinevere as she sat on her throne.

The Queen only looked at the grand double doors, as if waiting.

“Your Highness,” the Lord tried again, “if I could perhaps bring in you next appointment…”

“No,” she replied, without taking her eyes off the doors. “If you would not mind waiting for a bit.”

“Oh,” sputtered the Lord, “of course- of course not…only, this matter to attend to…”

“It can wait, surely.”

The Lord made some huffing and puffing noises, going quite red, and tottered off, trying his best to save face.

The Queen sat in silence for a second or two as more people attempted to crowd around her. She waved them off, and just as they began to part, the great doors slammed open.

In marched six guards, dragging behind them the woman in black rags. Even with the hood partially drawn over her head, people retreated, recognising the witch immediately.

The knights dropped her to the floor and Leon stepped forwards.

“My Lady, the witch, Morgana. We caught her walking right through the heart of Camelot, and accosted her right outside these doors. We believe she was coming for you, Your Highness.”

The people standing in the throne room surged forward, wanting to get a glimpse.

Morgana bit her lip, not looking up, but lips curling almost involuntarily into a tiny smile.

Suddenly, she threw herself forward. “Your Majesty,” she pleaded, eyes wide and vulnerable, “take mercy on me please.”

Gwen gazed down imperiously, as any monarch would, and only let the façade crack when she saw Morgana’s dancing eyes. Warmth igniting in her chest, Gwen returned to her mask. She could play-act when she wanted to just as much as Morgana.

“Morgana,” she spoke, voice commanding the hall. “Why have you returned?”

“My brother is dead!” Morgana replied, her own powerful voice filling the chamber. “All that I have wished is come to pass, yet I am alone! Magic is legal, and once again, I feel Camelot is my home. Mercy! Mercy!”

“Why should I grant you mercy, king-slayer?”

Morgana gasped, as if in shock. “T’wasn’t me that killed my brother, but the traitorous Mordred! All I have ever desired is freedom to practise my arts, the ways of magic! Cruel Mordred manipulated me in his own selfish desires to murder the king!”

And there, in front of the whole throne room, Morgana broke down weeping.

Shocked whispers flew, growing into a cacophony of voices.

Bowing her head, Morgana smirked. _Got ‘em_.

“Quiet!” Gwen bellowed, and the room fell silent.

“What became of Mordred, Morgana?”

“When I realised what he had done…I killed him myself!”

This time the voices grew deafening almost immediately. People shouting their opinions, as if anyone else could hear them, and advisors and knights trying to give their advice over the din.

No-one noticed as the two women met each other’s eyes. No-one noticed as they had a silent exchange, and offered their own reassurances to the other.

Gwen stood, and it made everyone take a step back.

“Morgana Pendragon.”

A pin could drop and the sound would be heard by all in that room.

Gwen walked down to the still-hunched woman.

“You have betrayed your kingdom, and your throne, and your family more times than I can count,” she stated. Then she came to a stop, towering over her. “But you were once a friend. My greatest friend, greatest ally, greatest confidant.”

Morgana’s eyes flickered up.

“My husband is murdered,” Gwen continued, “Camelot has lost so much. I refuse to allow another senseless death.”

She offered a hand, and Morgana took it, trembling.

Leaning slightly over, Gwen pulled her into a hug.

“Well done,” Gwen whispered.

“My Queen,” Morgana replied jokingly.

Pulling away, Gwen returned to the dais. “Do you, Morgana Pendragon, swear to never use your gifts to harm Camelot or it’s people?”

“Yes.”

“Do you swear to renounce your evil deeds and act only in good will?”

“Yes.”

“Do you swear your loyalty to the Queen, and vow to obey and serve as long as you shall live.”

“I swear.”

“Then welcome, Morgana Pendragon, back to Camelot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! If you have any ideas more for this series, I always love to hear them. I think the next step is instigating Morgana as queen herself, and also a story focusing on Merlin as he mourns for Arthur.


End file.
